Passion Blue
by Sonadow345
Summary: One Shot involving Sonic trying to confess his feelings for Alexa and the trouble that comes with it.


It was a cool summers day, and everyone in Glen-Kyle was outside, enjoying the sunshine and partaking in various activities. Some were out in the City Centre, shopping to their hearts content on various items. Some were enjoying savoury food in the cafes and restaurants in the city. And others, including Sonic and his friends, were at the beach, either to swim in the warm, tropical waters on the Atlas Sea or playing in the sand (be it building sandcastles or playing volleyball). However, Sonic had dreaded this day in particular for the past week, more so than anyone else.

For you see, Sonic is terrified of water. Absolutely terrified by it. So when Amy suggested a big trip down to the beach with all their friends as a 'vacation' of sorts, Sonic got very concerned. Not only was everyone going to be there (including Cream and Cheese), but Alexa was also invited, despite her busy schedule as the Chief of the United Nations Security and Defence unit. Alexa managed to make time to come along, promising her 'superiors' that she'd finish her latest statement in time for an upcoming court case against some crazy man with cyber body parts. Alexa wasn't aware of Sonic's fear, and as far as he was concerned she would never know. It was far too embarrassing for him to admit that to someone he cared deeply for. He had a crush on Alexa, something that Shadow and Knuckles would never let him live down. Amy and Alexa were good friends, so to speak, and Sonic knew that admitting he had feelings for Alexa would destroy Amy and ruin her friendship with Alexa, but it was as Tails had said when he told his little brother for the first time...

_Tails was walking into his house from his workshop, shortly after adding some additions to the Tornado. There was still more work to be done but Tails was feeling hungry so he decided to take a quick break before continuing with the necessary upgrades for his plane. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Sonic sighing as he watched the TV. It was another news story that involved Alexa kicking some evil villain's ass and getting said villain jailed for a long time. Tails picked up a store bought sandwich and joined Sonic on his couch.  
"What's wrong, Sonic?" Asked Tails. _

_"Oh, Tails" said a startled Sonic, "it's...uh...complicated."  
"Really? Are you sure?" Inquired Tails.  
Sonic hesitated, "Uh..* sigh* it's really not that complicated I guess"  
Sonic turned the TV off and faced his best friend, nervously.  
"I know I'm not the type but...I...I-I have feelings for someone." Sonic stuttered. Why was he finding this so difficult?  
"You do?" Said Tails in a surprised tone, "who is it?"  
"I-it's Alexa" Sonic said anxiously.  
"Aww" said Tails, "you two would be good together, like Shadow and Rouge."  
"I guess so"  
"So what is the problem then?" Asked Tails.  
"Well for starters" said Sonic, "Amy is gonna be devastated when she finds out and I don't want to hurt her."_

_"You're eighteen," said Tails, "and Amy is fourteen like me. She just has to accept that you want to be with someone your age, like Alexa. Besides, if Amy cares about you she'll respect your choice like the rest of us."  
"Thanks Tails" replied Sonic, "but I also don't want to make a fool out of myself by asking her. I mean, I could barely tell you about it let alone ask her out!"  
"So you're nervous" said Tails, "as far as I know, Alexa is very much single and would probably say yes."  
"How do you know?"  
"She seems to take quite the interest in getting to know you." Continued Tails, "perhaps you should come to the trip next week."  
"Why?" Asked Sonic, "I don't like water"  
"But Alexa will be there." Said Tails._

After that, Sonic had reluctantly agreed to go. Shadow and Knuckles were told not long afterwards and agreed to get him alone with Alexa so he could ask her. But Amy was insistent on being around Alexa when Sonic drew near. And that made things difficult. Sonic was with Shadow, setting up the picnic blankets for everyone to have their lunch, however Sonic was not focused on the task at hand, instead he was looking over towards the water, where Alexa and the other girls were playing. Alexa was near the water, throwing pebbles she collected from the nearby sets of rock pools and stones, and skimmed them across the water. She had isolated herself slightly from the others, mainly to avoid hitting someone with the pebbles. Cream and Amy were already in their swimsuits (Cream had a rubber ring) and were swimming in the warm water, a fair bit away from Alexa. As for Rouge and Blaze, they were putting on scuba gear to go scuba diving into the nearby reefs. Sonic glanced towards Alexa, who was in denim shorts (obviously blue) and a frilly white summer top that only covered one shoulder. She had some flip-flops on too. _Maybe this is my chance to speak to her…alone_, thought Sonic. However before Sonic could think of going over to Alexa, he felt a hand hit him on the back of the head.  
"Ow! Shadow was that necessary?" Asked Sonic.  
"Yes it was" replied Shadow, bringing the food out of the basket, "I said your name five times and you ignored me."  
"Sorry I was-"  
" 'Staring at a girl I obviously like but don't have balls to tell her that'" said Shadow, "I could tell. You are like a lovesick puppy"  
"No I'm not!" Said Sonic.  
Shadow turned to face Sonic, his arms folded over.  
"Okay so maybe I am. What am I supposed to say to her?"  
"Just be yourself" said Shadow, "that's the best you can do. There's some money in the basket. Take it and go with Alexa to get a nice meal with her. I'll deal with Amy."  
"Uh…thanks Shadow" replied Sonic.  
He grabbed the money and darted towards Alexa. Amy was too busy playing with Cream to notice him approach Alexa. He was nervous, but it was now or never.  
"Hey, Alexa" said Sonic, trying his best to calm his nerves.  
"Hiya Sonic" replied Alexa, turning to face the Blue Blur, "what's up?"  
"Do you…wanna go into town for a bit?" Asked Sonic, nervously, "y'know just the two of us…?"  
"Sure" said Alexa, with a smile on her face. "Let's go!"  
Alexa walked towards the sandstone ramp, with Sonic close behind. He felt so relieved that she said yes, and now all he had to do was to avoid messing it up.

Amy Rose was extremely happy to be here, not only with her friends, but with Sonic. She loved him, and she knew deep down he did too. He just doesn't know it yet. However, she was worried about him. For some unknown reason, he keeps talking to Alexa, throughly ignoring her. She wondered what was so interesting about Alexa, and what had drawn the Blue Blur so close to her. But, as Cream had told her many times, maybe she was overreacting to something that ultimately doesn't matter. After a few, playful minutes with Cream, Amy suddenly noticed that Sonic was gone alongside Alexa.  
"Cream" said Amy to her closest friend, "did you see where Sonic and Alexa went?"  
"No I didn't Amy" replied the young rabbit, "perhaps Mister Shadow knows where Mister Sonic went, since Mister Sonic was supposed to be helping him."  
"You're right, Cream" replied Amy, heading towards the shore, "come on!"  
Amy and Cream made their way towards the sandy shore, dried themselves off with a towel and ran towards Shadow, who was handing sandwiches to Knuckles.  
"Hi Shadow" came Amy's sweet voice.  
"Hello Mister Shadow" said Cream.  
"Are you two hungry?" Asked Shadow.  
"Yes please" said Cream, "Thank you!"  
After receiving the food, Cream went to join Rouge and Knuckles.  
"Want one?" Asked Shadow.  
"No, but I want to ask you a question" said Amy.  
"Go for it"  
"Where is Sonic and Alexa?"  
"Sonic went to get some chilli dogs and Alexa is going to the toilet then finishing her statement for court. Remember? She has to get that done."  
"Okay…" Said Amy. She took some sandwiches and went to join Cream.  
"That's not true, is it?" Asked Tails.  
"Nope" said Shadow.  
"They're together?"  
"They're spending the day in town." Replied Shadow.

Glen-Kyle was a beautiful town of cobblestone streets and old-fashioned buildings. Many of the locals were going about their daily business while tourists were taken photos and taken part in various activities. Alexa and Sonic walked down the streets, with Alexa showing interest in everything around her.  
"This town is gorgeous" said Alexa, "I've never seen a town this small so…lively"  
"How come?" Asked Sonic.  
"I had a…very sheltered childhood" said Alexa, with a weak smile on her face, "I only began to see the world when I started fighting those villains. But even so, everything looked like an apocalypse rather than normal and lively."  
Sonic noticed a small band playing nearby. There was a drummer, a guitarist and a keyboardist playing together in harmony. Finding some courage in himself, Sonic grabbed Alexa's arm and pulled her gently towards them, dancing in the space in front of them. The band caught on and played a more upbeat tune. Sonic gestured for Alexa to do the same, but she shook her head, laughing.  
"No, I can't dance." She said, "not in front of everyone!"  
"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Replied Sonic, flashing his trademark smile at her.  
Sonic put his hand out and Alexa grabbed it, letting Sonic take control. The pair began dancing wildly, drawing in quite the crowd. Both locals and tourists alike clapped their hand to the beat as the teens continued to dance to the beat of the music. Sonic then spun Alexa around three times and caught her as the song finished, leaving the audience to give them a round of applause.  
"That…was…" Said Alexa, out of breath.  
"Amazing" said Sonic, who was also out of breath.  
The pair decided to leave some money in the guitar case (the money came from Alexa) and thanked the band before walking down the street.  
"I'm feeling hungry" said Alexa.  
"I've got just the place to go" replied Sonic, "this way!"

Sonic led Alexa down the street and took a right, revealing a small, fancy restaurant on their left at the end of the street. There were a few people eating outside the restaurant, with more inside. Sonic and Alexa walked into the restaurant, with the smell of delicious food engulfing them from head to toe.  
"How's this?" Asked Sonic.  
"It's perfect" said Alexa, smiling.  
Once the pair were seated at a table on the far side of the room, they began flicking through the menu, seeing all the savoury dishes they had on offer.

After their lunch, the group all went into the water together. Shadow's main reason for going in the warm waters was to keep Amy occupied until Sonic asked Alexa out. Tails was more or less doing just that, by making the ultimate sacrifice. He asked Amy to teach him…synchronised swimming. Amy was delighted and began teaching the young fox the basics.  
"Poor Tails" said Knuckles.  
"Better him than me" replied Shadow, smirking.

Sonic and Alexa had ordered their meals and were waiting for them to arrive. Sonic could feel his anxiety come back up again, and tried to break the awkward silence between them.  
"So," said Sonic, trying to sound confident, "what do you wanna do after this?"  
"I'm not sure" replied Alexa, "whatever you want to do"  
"Okay" replied Sonic with a smile, "I'll think of something. Speaking of, are you enjoying this trip?"  
"Yeah am I" said Alexa, "to be honest, I was surprised that I was invited along"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" continued Alexa, "All of you are close friends with one another. So I assumed that it was a trip like that. You guys have known each other for years while I, on the other hand, was someone that you met by circumstance."  
"That's not true" said Sonic, "sure we've not known each other very long but that doesn't mean we don't consider you a close friend."  
"Thanks"  
"Anytime" said Sonic, "and besides, your having fun."  
"Yeah" said Alexa, "it's nice to experience something new"  
"I know" replied Sonic, "you mentioned earlier that you had a sheltered childhood."  
"I did. Quite literally" replied Alexa with a weak smile, "did you?"  
"Me?" Said Sonic, "nah, I was nearly always traveling. Going from point A to B to C, never looking back. Went on all sorts of adventures."  
"Really?"  
"Yep" replied Sonic, "I went to so many different places it's kinda hard to keep track."  
"Can you tell me about one?" Asked Alexa, her eyes brimming with curiosity.  
"Well," began Sonic, "I went to this town that was a lot like this one in Apotos. It was beautiful. You could see the ocean for miles. I wished I was there for pleasure but I wasn't."  
"How come?"  
"I fell through the sky from space" continued Sonic, "I landed outside of the village and met Light Gaia. I didn't know he was Light Gaia at the time because he didn't know who he was. So we went into the town to find out if anyone knew him."  
"Cool" replied Alexa, "where else have you been?"  
"All over the south" replied Sonic.  
"Must've missed home though" said Alexa.  
"Not really" replied Sonic, "there wasn't anything there to miss"  
"Nothing?"  
"Nope. Have you been anywhere interesting?"  
"I've been to a…few places" replied Alexa, "Arcadia is one of them"  
"Arcadia?"  
"Yeah," said Alexa, "Arcadia is a island off the coast of Citzo. I've been to its capital city, Arcadia City. It's shoreline is one huge beach full of sand and rock pools. I went with friends on vacation, and loved every minute of it."  
"Sounds amazing" replied Sonic.  
"Not as good as yours though" replied Alexa.  
At that moment, their food arrived. The pair ate their food and Sonic paid for it. Afterwards, they left the restaurant, with it now being late afternoon.  
"You think anyone has noticed that we're gone?" Asked Alexa.  
"Probably not," said Sonic calmly, "you wanna take walk along the field?"  
"Sure!" Replied Alexa.

With the day now nearly over, the group decided to head back to the hotel for dinner. Everyone helped with the packing, except Amy.  
"Amy!" Called Rouge, "come over here and help!"  
"Sonic should've been back by now," said Amy, looking for the blue blur, "where is he?!"  
"Do you ever stop thinking about him?"  
"Do you ever stop thinking about Shadow?"  
"Obviously," replied Rouge, "Shadow means a lot to me, but that doesn't mean my life is revolved around him, you know."  
"So you don't love Shadow then!"  
"Of course I do!" Said Rouge angrily, "Sonic maybe left because he wanted to be away from you!"  
"Well, I'm going to go find him," replied Amy, walking off.  
"Wait, Amy!" Called Shadow, going after the pink hedgehog.  
"Shadow, where are you going?" Asked Rouge, following her partner.

The pair walked side by side through the grassy plains, chatting about whatever they could think of. Sonic realised that he was running out of time, as late afternoon turned swiftly into the evening. No doubt Amy realised they were gone, and was tracking him down like a bloodhound. Once they were a fair bit away from the town, Sonic decided to confess his feelings, however nervous he was. He wanted to say, _Alexa_, _you_ _are_ _absolutely_ _stunning_. _I_ _could_ _get_ _lost in your captivating eyes for hours. _But it did't come out that way.

"Alexa, you are absolutely-eyes for hours." Said Sonic quickly.  
Alexa looked at him slightly confused. Way to go Romeo, you absolutely messed that one up, thought Sonic.  
"Alexa, I-"  
"I know what you were trying to do," said Alexa smiling, "there's no need to be nervous. Just take a deep breath, okay?"  
Sonic took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to try again.  
"What I meant to say was, you are absolutely stunning. Y'know I could get lost in your captivating eyes for hours."  
"You're sweet," said Alexa, "I've been meaning to tell you that you are the kindest, most handsome person I've ever met, with stunning emerald eyes that always catch my eyes. You literally take my breath away."  
"I...I've fallen for you," said Sonic, "like I want you in my life-with me-forever. I'm in love with you, Alexa. I only hope you feel the same."  
"Of course I do," said Alexa, "I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."  
Alexa leaned in and the pair shared a passionate kiss. They savoured every moment before pulling away. Alexa gave a small laugh as Sonic showed of his trademark smile.  
"Well I don't know about you," said Sonic with a smirk, "but it is getting a little late. Betcha everyone is looking for us."  
"Then let's not keep them waiting," Alexa said slyly.  
Sonic and Alexa held each other's hands as they walked back to the town. Sonic was no longer overcome with anxiety, but with joy as the pair walked out of the field. As they entered the town, Sonic leaned in for another kiss, which Alexa also went for, but was interrupted by a scream.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Sonic and Alexa turned around to find Amy standing there, followed by Shadow and Rouge. Sonic looked at Amy with shock as the now angry Amy Rose walked towards him and Alexa.  
"Sonic, what are you doing with her?!" Asked Amy, glaring at Alexa.  
"Amy," sighed Sonic, "I was gonna tell you-"  
"Tell me what?" Shouted Amy, "I loved you! I've known you for years! Why?"  
"Amy listen," said Alexa.  
"And _you_," said Amy angrily, rounding onto Alexa, "you knew! You knew I loved him! Why do that?!"  
"Amy, listen to me," said Sonic, "I can't help the way I feel, okay. I knew you loved me, but I didn't like you that way. I see you as a friend, a sister even. But not a lover. I didn't want to lead you on or anything. I'm sorry Amy, but this is _my_ _life_. This is _my_ _choice_. You can't change that."  
"Is this what you want?" Asked Amy.  
"Yes"  
"Fine then," said Amy.  
The pink hedgehog walked away in silence. Rouge decided to follow, leaving Sonic, Alexa and Shadow behind.  
"Well, she's pissed." Said Shadow.  
"Oh I wonder what gave you that idea," said Alexa.  
"Guys, please don't start." Said Sonic.  
"Fine"  
"She'll get over it," said Shadow calmly, "anyway let's go back to the hotel."

The Next Day

Everyone was sitting at the dinning table in silence. After being told that Sonic and Alexa are officially dating, everyone was extremely happy for the pair, but Amy. She was heartbroken, and Sonic felt nothing but guilt. After they ate, Amy approached Sonic and Alexa.  
"I apologise for my outburst yesterday," said the pink hedgehog, "I didn't know what to do when I found out but...as long as you are happy Sonic, then I'm happy."  
"Thank you Amy,"  
"Don't mention it," said Amy as she walked off.  
Now alone, Sonic and Alexa smiled at each other slyly as they went back to the hotel room, to get 'closer'.


End file.
